What Donnie will do
by therandomer5000
Summary: There's an evil being who needs Donnie's intelligence to take over the world so he uses Don's brothers to get to him. How far will Donnie go to save the world and his brothers? R


**this story includes; abuse, brotherly fluff, feelings... and... blood.. and stuff... just so you know! I don't know why I thought of this...**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

**What Donnie will do**

Donatello was walking through the quiet sewers of New York, he had spent the day with Leatherhead and in the crocodile's new lab. It had been great fun but now Don just wanted to go home and see his brothers. he and Leatherhead had had a bad feeling that something was wrong in the Hamato clan's home and Leatherhead had told him to go home and that he'd be along soon.

Donnie was a few moments away from the lair he could see the door.

He froze in his tracks as something stood between him and the door, it was a strange black shadow with bright red eyes. It stared at him before turning into him.

''Wha-?'' Don frowned as his exact replica winked at him before disappearing through the doors into the lair. Don ran up and tried to open them too but found them locked.

He put his head against the door and listened in.

''hey Don'' leo smiled from his place between Mikey and Raph on the couch. ''Have fun with Leatherhead?''

''Yes leonardo'' Donnie smirked, ''But I was wondering.. would any of you be willing to step into my lab.. just for a moment?''

''we're watchin' tv Don'' Raph frowned,

''I'll do it!'' Mikey grinned as he leapt up from his place on the couch, ''I'm testing a new invention or somethin' huh?''

''You could say that'' Don nodded as he led Michelangelo into the lab.

there was a few moments of silence then the two older turtles heard Mikey yell in fear.

''HELP! DONNIE PLEASE! DON'T!'' Leo and Raph dashed into the lab.

''What the-?'' Leo gulped, Michelangelo was fastened to the table with a look of fear on his face while Donatello was standing over him looking like a mad scientist, his expression turned to boredom when the two eldest released the youngest.

''WHAT THE SHELL DON?'' Raph yelled angrily, Donnie just smirked.

''Dudes... thanks'' Mikey gulped as they stared at Don.

''Donnie...'' leo frowned, something wasn't right.

''God.. I hate that name'' Donnie growled, ''But HE liked it.. I guess it was because it was his name but.. urgh''

''he?'' Mikey asked in fright. Don sneered at them,

''Yes.. the one named Donnie.. or.. Donatello'' Donnie laughed,

''But..'' leo frowned, ''You ARE Donatello''

''aw man... he's been inhalin' too many fumes'' Raph shook his head, ''It's affecting his brain''

''No my dear.. Brother..'' Don sneered, ''I am not the true Donatello... I am merely an echo''

The turtles growled at him before going into their fighting stances.

''BUT!'' Don raised a finger, ''You are not to hurt me''

''And why is that?'' Raph asked angrily, ''You almost hurt our baby bro''

''yes but if you do hurt me you'll never see your precious Donatello ever again'' Don laughed, the others froze in shocked surprise.

''Wh-what have you done to him?'' leo asked nervously,

''nothing yet.. but he is on his way home now.. in fact he is probably at the door that I have locked.. I'm going to sort him out soon'' Donnie smirked, ''If you three behave I might go easy on him''

''What do ya mean behave?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''I have a few... tests.. to try out and you three will be my subjects.. unless you'd rather I killed Donatello?'' Don asked with an innocent expression.

''NO!'' Came an angry voice from the door. It was Donatello, The real Donatello, trying to break in to help his brothers.

The dark Donnie growled angrily as he made his way to the door.

''Stop banging'' He hissed, he flung the door open and punched an expecting Don who went flying backwards.

''Ow'' don frowned as he sat up, he stared at the dark him. ''leave them alone''

''Never'' the dark Don whispered he flew at the poor turtle and held him by the throat, the other three turtles ran to see if their Don was ok.

''DONNIE!'' Mikey yelped worriedly. Don opened one of his eyes to see three pale concerned faces watching, he closed it again and continued to struggle. The dark Donatello grinned manically and laughed as he watched Don struggle.

There was a loud roar and the sewers went black, nobody could see anything and worst of all Dark Donnie had lost the real one to something leathery and dangerous.

''GRAH!'' he growled angrily as the darkness was replaced by light.

''Don?'' Leo asked in surprise. ''Donnie?''

''I have hidden him away.. now you three must do as you are told or you'll never get him back!'' Donatello growled,

''But.. why Donnie?'' Mikey asked sadly, ''What's he ever done?''

''I HAVE MY REASONS! DO NOT QUESTION ME!'' Don screamed, ''NOW GET INTO THE LAB AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU ALL!''

The three turtles glared at the dark turtle before shuffling into the lab and sitting on the tables.

''I have a bad feeling about this'' Raph whispered to Leo. ''Maybe we should get Mike outta here?''

''Dark Donnie wouldn't let him off that easily.. he'd do something to him'' Leo frowned, ''It's not that simple.. He has Donnie.. God knows where! we can't let him take anyone else''

''We shouldn't call 'im Don.. he ain't him.. he's a weird dark version.'' Raph frowned,

''Whatcha guys talkin' about?'' Mikey asked as he shivered a little.

''Nothing'' leo shrugged, ''Just wondering where Donnie is''

The three turtles could hear a comotion outside the lab and they fell silent.

''DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!'' Dark Don roared as he threw the furniture around, ''I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST IT!''

''What did he lose?'' Mike whispered the others shrugged.

''What took him?'' Don growled as he punched the wall, ''I must destroy him''

''Do ya think he means Don?'' Raph asked hopefully.

''I hope not.. I hate to think where Donnie is if that dark guy's "Misplaced" him'' Leo frowned.

_**A few days later..**_

The real Donatello was finally being woken up by Leatherhead.

''Are you alright?'' Leatherhead asked worriedly.

''I'm fine'' Donnie shuddered. ''But my brothers aren't''

''You cannot go back there just yet.. you have been unconscious for a few days so you have no strength'' Leatherhead sighed.

''WHAT! A FEW DAYS!? MY BROTHERS COULD BE DEAD!'' Don yelped as he leapt up he ignored the dizzy spell and ran to the door.

''DONATELLO!'' Leatherhead yelled after him.

''It's ok Leatherhead! You should stay here where it's safe! I need to help my brothers'' Don yelled back before running towards the lair.

Inside the lair was a mess, nobody had been walking around it except for dark Donatello. The three other turtles had been chained up in the lab. They were nervous wrecks thanks to evil Donnie's little ''Games''.

What made it worse was that dark Donnie had constantly threatened them with their Donnie's demise to make them do whatever he wanted them to.

But all that would end!

Dark Donnie had failed to lock the door and Donatello broke in easily. The floor of the lair was covered in broken glass and other instruments, Don lost his balance when he had run through the door and was now covered in deep cuts from the debris. This only made him angrier.

He snuck into his room first of all and grabbed his bo staff before making his way to the lab, he stopped outside to listen.

''I finally get to dissect the little one'' Dark Donnie laughed as he strapped a frightened Mikey to the table.

''Leave him alone'' leo growled weakly.

''Quiet. You will allow me to do this. Remember that your precious brother is still in my hold'' He smirked.

''Donnie wouldn't want us to allow you to hurt us'' Raph hissed.

Donnie pushed the door open and strolled in with a look of murder in his eyes.

''DONNIE!'' The turtles grinned. The evil being smirked and calmly stepped towards Don.

''And where have you been hiding all this time?'' He laughed ''Coward''

''I've been unconcious'' Don hissed, ''And I'm about to get revenge for everything you've done''

''I don't think so'' The being laughed, ''You see.. It's you I want''

''For what exactly?'' Don growled.

''The mind is a wonderful thing.. but when it is filled with knowledge it can be a powerful weapon. You're mind is particularly intelligent, more so than most.. I need your intelligence to take over the worlds and destroy my enemys'' Evil Don explained determinedly.

''I'm not gonna let that happen'' Don growled.

''Not even to save your precious brothers'' The evil being pulled Mikey off the table and shoved him into his two eldest brothers before pulling a vial full of liquid out of the nearest cupboard, he held it above their heads. ''This is a rather strong acid.. Lets see how much pain it can cause''

''Wait!'' Don yelped before the liquid could run out of the vial.

''Changing your mind hey? Well.. I should let you know that when I harness your intelligence you will become nothing more than a brainless vegitable'' The evil one smirked.

''I'm guessing you need me alive to take this intelligence.. meaning it will be painful? yes?'' Don asked calmly.

''Of course'' The being grinned.

''Ok then.. let my brothers go first'' Don nodded.

The three other turtles were freed and locked out of the lab, Donnie picked up a small but sharp blade that was on a shelf under his desk, he used it for cutting particularly hard ingredients. It could go through bone easily.

''DONNIE! DONNIE! NO!'' The turtles yelled from the other side of the door.

Don walked up to the door and placed his mouth near the keyhole so he could tell his brothers his plan without the evil one hearing.

''Guys.. calm down ok? He's not going to get anything from me'' Don whispered as he struggled to hold in his tears. ''The only way to stop him is if I die so.. so.. I'm going to kill myself with a blade to the head''

''NO!'' The others cried. ''YOU CAN'T! PLEASE DON'T!''

''I'm sorry guys'' Don had tears streaming down his face. ''I love you so much.. you should've known I'd die for you''

He got up and walked back to his place.

He ignored Leo's commands.

He ignored Raph's threats.

He ignored Mikey's pleas.

He focused on what he had to do.

he had to kill himself to save others.

He held the knife next to his skull and the evil being froze.

''No.. you wouldn't'' it hissed worriedly.

''I would'' Don thrust the knife towards his head, the being used force to make it miss causing Don to slice his head open with a scream of pain. the being screamed with him.

Don's brain was buzzing from thought and feelings. It was too much for the being to handle.

it flew towards Don but when it went to close it burned like the pain Don was feeling.

''NOOO!'' it screamed before disappearing in a blaze of heat.

Don fell to the floor as he tried to stop the blood flow, he was feeling weak and he was in so much pain.. It was unbearable.

''DON!? DONNIE!?'' Mikey sobbed.

''he stopped me'' Don hissed weakly.

''You're alive'' Leo's relieved voice drifted towards him.

''I'm dying'' Don stated miserably, ''I'm losing blood.. It hurts guys.. it hurts.. so.. much'' He was struggling to talk.

''Let us in'' Raph growled, ''LET US IN!''

''C-Can't move..'' Donnie whispered, losing the energy to even keep his eyes open.

There was more banging on the door before it completely gave way and the three brothers ran to the bleeding one's side.

''Don't go.. please don't leave us.. we need you'' Mikey sobbed as he and his brothers tried to stop the blood. Don smiled at them gently, tiredly.

''I love you guys.. I'm glad I got to see you before..'' Don winced at the pressure on his wound.

''We love you too'' Leo choked out, ''But you're not gonna die ok? just stay with us.. we're healing it''

''it's too late Leo'' Don whispered as he struggled for breath. ''Just.. promise me.. you'll never doubt yourself again.. You're a great leader leo, we all think that. Even Raph''

''Shut up Donnie'' Raph growled, ''You ain't dying! You ain't a quitter!''

Don's eyes fluttered shut and he faded into the darkness.

...

Donnie died saving his brothers but little did he know about the chaos he had caused.

Leatherhead blamed himself for Donnie's death.

The Shredder came back stronger than ever and without the genius there was no way of stopping him.

His brothers broke apart.

Leonardo became blind. Raphael lost an eye and Michelangelo lost an arm but all of them have never forgiven their brother for his sacrifice.

He died and they didn't understand why he left them. They stayed bitter about it.

They thought it would get better when the past Donatello came to their world and figured out a way to destroy Shredder.

But that ended with not 1 turtle dead but three.

The mutant turtle family were all gone without the chance of forgiving one another for their sacrifices.

Donatello watched his brothers break and burn after his death, he was never forgiven and was left to regret ever dying for his brothers.

* * *

**And that's how SAINW happened!.. I haven't watched that episode in a while so I can't remember if they talk about Don much.. I remember them being bitter towards him though.. Please Review xx**


End file.
